hemeras_new_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
New Rothcaster
New Rothcaster '''is the westernmost city within the Grand Duchy of Lorehold. As the most diverse settlement in the world, it is home to all manner of races of varying social classes and creeds. It is considered a hub of local and international business, fine arts, and entertainment. History Founding Relatively young compared to other cities within the occupied territories of the Grand Duchy, New Rothcaster was formed only a few hundred years prior to the conclusion of the Era of Redemption. It takes its name after Charles Rothcaster, a famous historian who is regarded as one of the single most important individuals in history. For a time, New Rothcaster remained autonomous as its own city-state. It was not ruled by any nobles or adherent to the peerage system, but rather, ruled by a a council comprised of one member from each ethnic group. Archives and records state that Charles Rothcaster founded the city after travelling the world and convincing its leaders at the time that his 'melting pot' would ease tensions and promote cultural diversity, lecturing the most educated of men and explaining his philosophy behind wanting to create such a place. Many compared him to Richard Greyward, the founder of the Grand Duchy. While the Grand Duchy itself was already adherent to a similar way of thinking, New Rothcaster's founder had one clear goal: to create a city absent of nobility with equal opportunity for any and all peoples. Within only a few years, hundreds of thousands of people from across the world found themselves migrating to western Khona in pursuit of safety, sanctity and success. Civil War and Annexation For a thousand years, New Rothcaster was left to its own devices. It represented something that all nations could stand behind: unity. Further, it had grown into an economic superpower and assumed the role as the main midway point for nearly all imports and exports. The city-state maintained something of an unspoken non-aggression pact with every country in the world. All reports at the time would have referred to New Rothcaster as a utopia in the making. When the Grand Duchy of Lorehold provided the city council with an ultimatum, they found themselves divided. A few representatives embraced the idea of becoming part of a larger collective, thinking of the benefits that would result by bending the knee to the Grand Duke. These representatives, an Alterian and a Dhapyrian, would later be inducted into the peerage systems as the House of Ivantus and the House of Bechard. For ten years, New Rothcaster was engulfed in a vicious civil war that halted the world's economy and put most places, save for the Grand Duchy, into a dire recession. The city itself was turned into a glorified war zone, and thousands died in an effort to preserve their home and respect with wishes and ambition of the legendary Charles Rothcaster. The duration of the conflict, now dubbed the Rothcaster Contentions, is noteworthy in that the city nationalists stood their ground and maintained their presence longer than any of the Grand Duchy's previous adversaries. The stalemate was broken by a Nerish family with strong tie to the now extinct city garrison, and a great deal of influence over the strategic direction of the civil war. Claiming loyalty to the city nationalists supplied pivotal information regarding the structure of their operations, their betrayal lead to the annexation of New Rothcaster. This family, the Redmonts, were awarded the title of Count and granted authority over the city following the Grand Duchy's victory. Of Peace and Protest Districts Florendale the upper districts where the rich people live, basically the open plainy areas filled with noble estates outside the direct jurisdiction of the city Silvershire the fancy townhouse area with luxury markets and business enterprises Valenmare the central area, busy streets, houses, shops, crowded Anchorton the slums and port area Steelhaven industrial parks Structure Countship of New Rothcaster The Countship of New Rotchaster is the estate of the Count of New Rothcaster, which includes the entire city itself and all surrounding lands on the isle it sits upon. The Countship functions as its own fiefdom that is included, but separate from the Grand Duchy in regards to how it is ruled. Historically, the Countship of New Rothcaster has been ruled by the House of Redmont. Among its noble families are: * The '''House of Redmont, a Nerish dynasty bearing the title of Count * The House of Aldenford, a Nerish dynasty bearing the title of Viscount * The House of Ivatus, an Alterian dynasty bearing the title of Baron * The House of Bechard, a Dhapyrian dynasty bearing the title of Baron * Several minor families and individuals bearing the title of Baronet Redmont.png|House of Redmont Alderford.png|House of Aldenford Ivantus.png|House of Ivantus Bechard.png|House of Bechard As is the case with most holdings within the Grand Duchy, New Rothcaster has addressors who speak on behalf of the people. New Rothcaster in particular is considered among one of the most democratic cities due to the fact that they have not one, but five who represent each district. Factions The factions of the city are included but not limited to: local business unions, private companies, criminal networks, religious sects, fraternities, political parties, and so on. Official factions (and pre-existing ones) will appear on the list below as they emerge throughout the continued player-driven timeline: * The Stormheralds